We Live Life To Love
by RG Marie
Summary: Words are said between Rogue and Remy which caused them to brake up. But they realise that they actually love each other. How will they get back together? How will the news of Rogues control get to Remy? Will he jump to conclusions?... ROMY! RR please x
1. Shock of acknowledgment

Shock of acknowledgment

She wished she never picked up her phone now. Wished she didn't have a cell phone, wished she didn't work at this place. Taking a deep breath she was at the club she visited regularly. Well more then regularly, she worked there as well. The only people who new at the mansion was Xavier because she worked late nights, so she had to get his consent. Therefore she didn't expect anyone to be there when she was called up to be the act for that eveaning.

She really didn't want to be doing this not tonight but the Jazz band that was supposed to play cancelled because their car broke down three hours away. So this was her in the dressing room back stage still trying her hardest not to be nervous. She had sung in front of people before just not as many as where out there right now.

Closing her eyes as she tried to talk her self in to it for the last time. Opening her eyes she looked in the mirror that faced her. She swore she could still see the redness from her anger in her face that should have faded by now. She had split up with her boyfriend after being with him for six months that morning. It was his idea he said she needed sometime to think about what she wanted. So he wanted a brake. Why couldn't he just tell her it was over nicely instead of pushing it in her face like that.

She just screamed and shouted at him then left because she need time to think and calm down but got Sam's call so she really hadn't had time to think about anything that was said and now looking in to the mirror she realise. The one and only reason why it wouldn't work was the reason that plagued her life. How could you have a relationship without touch? But that was the thing she had just got control of her powers and was about to tell him when he broke it off.

"Rogue! You ready?" Sam the manager popped his head around the door to see her she turned and smiled at him "Good come on your on now." She just nodded at him. He smiled walking up to her and took her hair down from the ponytail so it was now framing her face. "There you go. You look pretty."

She was made to wear a silver glittery dress that hung off the shoulders and was very happy to show off her cleavage. She also had some white opera gloves on that where equipped with a glittery bracelet on one. The gloves where a part of her outfit because the manager new about her mutation. He was one of them humans that where fine with mutants he was one of Xavier's friends come to think of it. She would have felt self conscious if she hadn't got control of her powers but she still felt a bit nervous, it had been years since she had so much skin showing in front of people. She relaxed remembering she was going to be on the stage away from everyone at their tables.

She was walked to the stage and the audience where all told about the next act and how she was stepping in for them. Sighing to herself she would have a good time tonight no matter what. She had to.

She walked on to the stage smiling and she walked to the microphone and said the one thing that she could think of. She had a set list that Sam had made her read and she was all set.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman this first song is an old favourite and I'm sure you will all understand why. I hope you all enjoy your self's tonight and feel free to dance" she got a thumbs up from Sam who was back stage. As the music started an old blues song that everyone would know Fever she started to sing. Surprising everyone with her voice. Sam was shocked he knew she could sing often listening to her humming away at the end of the night when cleaning the bar or singing along with the song being played but he had never actually heard just her sing. Standing shocked he couldn't believe she had such a good voice for someone so young. Walking to the bad he thought he would do something while she entertained and enchanted the guests with her voice.

He found himself servings some guy who he had seen a couple of times in here. But he never really got his name but he looked like he was about to explode, like he had had enough for one day. When he noticed who was singing he seemed to swear at a hundreds of miles per hour and ordered another drink. He was drinking bourbon and it really wouldn't be long till he would be out for the count at the rate he was throwing his drinks back. Sam was surprised he was still sitting. But he didn't know that from where Remy came from the amount he had drunk was nothing and he wasn't even feeling the effects.

"Since when did Rogue sign up to sing?" he asked Sam sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well she wasn't suppose to be working tonight but the band I had lined up cancelled so I rung her knowing she can sing… but I tell you now I didn't think she was this good just listen to her" Remy new that Rogue could sing she would do it all the time when she was happy. "Asked well more like begged her to come down and sing for me and she said yes sounded a bit distant at the time." He eyed up the guy who sat there with a trench coat and sunglasses on. Sam new not to judge people so he didn't say anything just asked. "How'd you know Rogue?"

"Friends" he just simply said. An hour later and Remy ordered a triple and took it to a table at the back of the club where you could only just see him from the shadows if you squinted. He took his glasses off because he couldn't see other wise. And sighed a heavy sigh it had been such a long night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the last song from me tonight. It is one of my own sorry if it sounds weird I only wrote this earlier. Its called Piece By Piece" (readers this song is by Katie Melua) She closed her eyes and sung…

**First of all must go  
Your scent upon my pillow  
And then I'll say goodbye  
To your whispers in my dreams. **

She nearly chocked on her words remembering why she wrote this and what happened that morning because she had momentarily forgot.

**  
_And then our lips will part  
In my mind and in my heart,  
Cos your kiss  
Went deeper than my skin. _**

Every word she was singing was true and it hurt even more. She opened her eyes and looked at the people around knowing they wouldn't see the pain that was within her eyes. Remy had to stop his contemplating to listen to this song and he could feel all her pain with his empathy. Why did he have to always make things harder for himself? He thought he would be doing her a favour if they had a brake he didn't want to break up just a week away from each other's constant company.

**  
Piece by piece  
is how I'll let go of you   
Kiss by kiss  
Will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time **

She looked up and saw him then her eyes locked with his and he saw it all the emotion she had inside filling up her eyes with tears she wouldn't shed. These tears where his fault and seeing her eyes… Her beautiful green eyes swell up with tear that where his fault he new she wouldn't shed them at all with him there.

**First of all must fly,  
My dreams of you and I,   
There's no point in holding on to those **

When she noticed he was there she sung the words for him because they where about him. She let him know what she felt in a song knowing he new the true meaning. Holding back the tears she wouldn't cry not with him here.

**  
And then our ties will break,  
For your and my own sake,  
Just remember, **

Her voice threaded to brake but she willed it not to

**  
This is what you chose  
**

He bowed his head with those words; he couldn't look her in the eyes. He didn't chose to split up just to have a brake but it didn't come out like that. Why was this brake up hurting? Hurting more than before.

**  
Piece by piece  
Is how I'll let go of you   
Kiss by kiss,  
will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time **

Sam noticed something was going on behind the scenes as he eyed her and the stranger up. That was an Upset Rogue and an upset stranger. Something went on there. He sighed as they say it was blind.  
**  
I'll shed like skin,  
Our memories of lazy days,  
And fade away the shadow of your face **

She sung with her eyes closed not wanting to see his face.  
**  
Piece by piece  
Is how I'll let go of you  
Kiss by kiss,  
Will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time  
One at a time  
One at a time**

Ending slowly she said a quick thank you to the people before rushing off the stage. She rubbed her eyes and found her make up all over her hand. As the tears raced down her face now she was in the safety of four walls alone. She was all alone.

What was he doing here? Was a question that struck her as she cried trying her hardest to get dressed into her cloths while remembering some of the stuff said that morning. Words said lingering in the back of her head like ghosts…

"Its not like we could do any thing is it Rogue how could I ever hurt you? It's more like you hurting me! Denying me!"

"Your cold and bitter and here's an old Cajun thinkin' he could help ya out. I was stupid to think dat weren't I Rogue you never did have feelin's for me did you?"

"Ah try and try ta make yah happy Remy but yah are always wanting more an more of mah attention Ah'm not a lap dog, Ah'm not an object!"

"You're a player! A thief! An' a Liar! Why did ah ever think you could love meh!"

"I'm the king of hearts petite what you expect! You where a challenge for Remy he had to take it!"

Chocking back her tears that would have to wait she needed a drink and she would go and get one even if he is out there it wouldn't stop her. She would just avoid him. She had to for her own sake. She was glad she had worn her black and white pin strip trousers when she got up this morning and extra glad that she kept cloths at work in case a drink or something was spilt on her because she want wearing layers and layers of cloths when she left the room. She wanted to build her confidence just that little bit. She found her red long sleeved shirt and her bike gloves. So she put them on re doing her make up because it was all over her face. She would show him how strong she was. How he wouldn't get her down.

She went straight to the bar and Sam spoke "That was perfect! I know who I'll be coming to if I cant fill in the time table again" he laughed she smiled gently at him.

"What yah want me to do now Sammy?" she asked noticing that the club was still full and hearing the overhead music start up.

"Nothing your free to go for the night if you wish" she nodded "Let me guess…"he pretended to think "Double brandy?" this caused Rogue to laugh at his silly attempt to act.

"What else!" she giggled. She had a huge crush on Sam always had since she first met him but he was a bit old for her but then again Remy was 22 what was another two years. After all she was 19 going on 20. He had no problem with her drinking because she worked for him if she didn't he probably wouldn't allow it.

"I liked your song by the way. I found it very well written…" He said handing her the drink and watching he down it. "Looks like you needed that!" he smiled "Come here" he motioned for her to come round the bar because she was sitting at the end of it. She walked around and he motioned for a hug so she gave him a hug not realising how much she actually needed one. "He's an idiot and doesn't know what he's lost. Be strong Rogue and you will be fine." She held back more tears that treated to fall and smiled at him as they pulled away.

"Ah'll be fine as long as Ah'm not having coherent thoughts before ah go ta sleep tonight" they both cracked up laughing.

Remy watched them from where he sat feeling sick to the stomach with how she flirted with him. Was he jealous of that guy? What should he be he was Remy LeBeau could get any girl he wanted… only thing was the girl he wanted he had just lost. He scrolled at them when the guy hugged Rogue. He wanted to go over there and pull him off her and tell him where to go. He must be at least three years older then he was.

He would have to do something soon or he would die with the feeling of emptiness. When he downed the rest of his drink he got up and left not wanting to stay around long enough to maybe have another argument with her. As he climbed in to bed he silently asked him self a question one he would have to work for the answer. How was he going to get her back? Sinking in to his silk sheets he sighed he would start on a plan tomorrow right now he just needed to sleep. Not realising sleep wasn't going to come so easily not with everything on his mind.

She was completely drunk, and Sam wasn't to far behind her either. They decided when they had seen the last of the people out at 1 they would have a lock in.

"So Rogue you wanna come back to mine? Safe to say I think it's the best option at this time… " He went to check his watch but spilt his drink which made them laugh.

"Sam dat is the worst chat up line ah've heard yet! But your right." Because Sam owned the club he owned the flat above so he lived there meaning they just had to climb the stairs. Rogue lent over the bar to get a bottle of vodka but couldn't reach.

"What you doing?" came a slurred question

"Getting something for the journey!" she said holding it above her head as she got it. He laughed at her.

"Good idea the stairs don't look to good!" she giggled and then ran up then stopping at the top and watching him and his sexy smile and body walk up to meet her. He was around 6" 2 so taller then her which was a turn on. So when he stood over her she smiled sweetly. Leaning on the wall behind her as he leaned into her and said.

"Rogue your look so perfect what I wouldn't give to touch you right now…" she looked him in the eyes and smiled seductively saying.

"What would you do if I told you I want you to touch me right now?" he looked down at her lips and she could almost see the hunger in his eyes. "What if I told you could touch me right now?" That was it before she new it she was pushed against the door and kissed hard and it was like she was a puppet left for him to master. As he opened the door and shut it behind them all you could hear was a moan that left her throat as he played just the right strings and brought her to his room.


	2. Mistake times two!

Mistakes times two

She woke up feeling still slightly drunk but sat up because she realised she wasn't even in the mansion. Shock and horror filled her as looked at herself she had just her underwear on then looking to her right gasped founding Sam lying there clad in just his jeans the ones he was wearing last night. Groaning she laid back down.

What had happened last night? She really couldn't remember and the headache added to the confusion. She hoped that she didn't do what this was starting to look like. How could she have screwed Sam just after she broke up with Remy? That's when Sam stretched and mumbled morning as he cuddled up to her. She had to tell herself to breath. This was wrong last night was wrong.

Looking over at the clock she saw it was half 6 in the morning meaning she had only had an hours sleep. She buried her face in her hands and tried to think. She had a danger room season in two hours and Logan would kill her if she weren't there.

"Morning" she replied as she tried to think of an excuse. Anything to get away in time. "Hunny I have a class to teach in an hour"

"Call in sick" was his only answer

"You know as much as I do that will never work with Xavier," she dully said. He sighed sitting up and letting Rogue sit up as well.

"Okay you want a coffee?" she nodded clutching the sheet to her so he wouldn't see anything as she sat up. Even though he had a good view last night. As he left she let out a long sighing. _What a way to lose your virginity rogue! You can't even remember it! And it was with your boss! Ten out of ten! _She said to herself. She hurried to put her cloths on she had to find them first they where thrown all over the place before she could think.

Sam then come in carrying her cup of coffee and had one of his own with a smile on his face. She just wanted to die right then. "You better drink that up and then head off you should get there in time for your lecture, rather you then me though." She gave a little laugh not really meaning it and made small talk.

"Ah actually still feel drunk to be honest" she said running her fingers through her hair to try and make it look less knotty. After she drank her coffee they said their good byes and a kiss for the journey as he said. Once she got back to the mansion and parked her bike in the garage she had no idea how she was going to explain any of this to anyone. Chocking on her own tears, how could she have been so stupid? Gathering herself she went in through the back door into the kitchen to find Kitty and Jubilee sitting at the table having their usual morning coffee and girl talk.

"Jesus girl what time do you call this? You been out all night? Is that sex hair? Oh MY GOD Rogue Spill!!" came Kitty's voice as soon as she sat down.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh have a bit of a headache going on here." Rogue leaned on her elbows. Trying to figure out when the headache started before or after Kitty's girly girl voice hit her ears. They all new about her and Remy's brake up so when he walked in they didn't say anything.

Remy had been in the foyer when he heard Kitty's girl screams no one could miss them for the world. He just frowned listening to them for a bit before walking in followed by Orora.

"Storm Guess who's been a dirty stop out!" said Jubilee as soon as she saw her. Orora just raised an eyebrow and smiled when she saw Rogue sitting nursing a cup of coffee that kitty had made her looking like hell

"Well Rogue you look like crap and you look like you had a good night last night its been a while since I have myself. If I was you I would go and have a shower and get ready for Logan to make you have an extra danger room season because you didn't come in." she laughed as she heard Rogues groan "but I guess seeing as you have finally learned control you are allowed to celebrate it in style." Orora said sitting down next to her.

Did he just hear that right? Did she just say control? Why had Rogue not told him? Why had she just come in had she spent the night with that sleaze ball of a boss of hers? Did she really sleep with him? Give him her purity? Anger over took him and he broke the glass he was cleaning. He was silently glad they had forgotten about him and he was glad to have a rush of pain shot through him. It made him feel good. He was feeling used. He was glad he had put his sun glasses on because he didn't want them to see his eyes burn with hatred for that Sam guy and burn with emotion that was threatening to take over him. He was a man he didn't cry. Rogue sighed heavily not really listening to the girls talking about sex.

She looked at the coffee and raised her head to see Remy's back washing up he was upset she new that stance why did he have to find out this why? His back was tense a stance he would be in before a fight, he was angry. And his head bowed showed a sigh that he was upset more then he would let on. This was a man who never showed his emotion yet she new how he worked so she knew what to look for. He breath caught as she noticed he wasn't this and she said something about showering and ran off up the stairs. How could she have done this to him? She cried hard as she ran to her room. She lay on her bed crying.

"Why'd you do it chere? To hurt me, did you not think our brake up did that enough?" came his voice from across the room. She hadn't even heard him open the door, but he was a thief. "Why didn't you tell me you had control of your powers?"

She didn't know what to say she took a deep breath looking out the window she couldn't look at him. Tears fell down her checks. "What did you think all those seasons with The Professor where dance lessons?" her breath caught Remy had taught her to ball room dance…"It took a month and I was going to tell you yesterday Orora Kitty and Jubilee as well as Logan already new I practiced on them." She stood up and walked to her window. "And then you wanted a brake but your male you really wanted to brake up…" she turned to face him hugging herself "I didn't know what to do… I really didn't I burred my self in work and drink…" she cut off not wanting to say the rest not to him. She shouldn't have to explain herself he was her ex.

"Yer and slept with your boss." Where his harsh words as he took strides towards her and was now in front of her. She stepped back not wanting to be so close to him. She backed up into a wall. He leaned into her ear a whispered "Tell me Rogue did he set your skin on fire with every touch?" he was to busy making a point he missed her pleas for him to shut up. "Did his hands caress your every curve? Did he taste every inch of you? Did he make you scream his name loud just for him? Or was it a quick fuck? Did he even know you where a Virgin? Well did he!" his words becoming harsher as he went on

"R-r-remy!" she cried out "It wasn't like that!" she sank to the floor with her head in her hands. "I-I-I don't know… "

"You can't even remember! Now you've turned into a cheap whore he'll just want more." He looked down at her sitting on the floor she felt so intimidated.

"No no no no no…" he walked away leaving her there on the floor in her own pity and guilt. He got to her door and turned to see her laying on the floor a mess. A mess he made and it hurt him inside to see her like that but at that moment he disliked her so much. He went then to the danger room leaving the only thing he would give her the Queen of hearts a playing card…his card...His lucky playing card.

She didn't turn up for the danger room and Logan came looking for her after the season to find her laying in the same place Remy had left her asleep. Exhausted from crying. He walked over to her slowly waking her up knowing he had to be nicer then he was going to be to her.

"Kid! Come on get up." He shook her shoulder and she flung her arms around him crying on his shoulder. Logan doing the only thing he could he held her tight.

"Logan" she whimpered "Ah've been stupid…" crying harder

"Come on calm down tell me what's up what's happened?" he was the only person in the mansion that she could actually talk to. Sniffling she started.

"Ah went work last night and got drunk and slept with mah boss an' I broke up with Remy an Ah'm just so alone!" she said crying again.

"Hey kid you ent slept with no one," Logan said looking confused Rogue pulled away from him and tried to get her breath back.

"I woke up this morning an'-" she was cut off by a chuckle from Logan

"Trust me Darling you haven't slept with anyone. You still as Innocent as you have always been. I would be the first to know if you had been broken in kid, I would smell him on you." Rogue looked at him in shock and then it hit her like a flash back Sam had past out so nothing happened except some cropping. Groaning she hit her head against the wall.

"Ah'm never drinking again!" Logan stood up and helped her up.

"Now come on get dressed and come and watch the movie with the others it should cheer you up." It all came back to her now the night before she had kissed Sam and let him bring her to his room. Undressing her and she only got his top off before he passed out on the bed. She laughed and then got under the covers falling to sleep instantly. So that night she had a totally of two hours sleep not one.

Maybe she could get back with Remy the worst part would be telling him why and what happened without crying or blushing. She would have to be drunk. That was what she came up with anyway. She laughed to herself as Logan went. Tonight was a Friday the day that Xavier went to washing ton with Logan and Hank. There would be a party tonight and when Remy was drunk she would get him to listen to her she would make him listen to her.

She sighed to her self again this is what she read about in her books and she watched in her movies this is the feeling no one could describe with words. This was what she wanted so badly…She was in loved with Remy LeBeau. Totally and utterly in Love with him and she wouldn't let him get away.


	3. Hells angel or angel from hell?

The hells angel or angel from hell?

The next day Remy woke up with a headache that even he couldn't handle he had left the Danger room last night went out and found the women that looked anything but like Rogue and seduced her. And now he was paying for it waking up in a strange place with a strange women and a strange headache from the amount of bozz he had drunk that night.

He new as he creped around her apartment finding his clothes that he wouldn't see this girl again and that after last night he would be lucky if she wanted to see him again. He left as soon as he couldn't looking back. Sighing as he got back on to his bike he wasn't even in New York he was out in the middle of no wear he must have been completely drunk but able to ride his bike.

He had his helmet that matched his bike and his code name…Gambit it said on the back surrounded by cards the Professor, and Orora had given it to him for Christmas last year because he would never wear a helmet. They where the three things he Remy LeBeau Loved his drink, his bike and his Rogue. He screwed his eyes up as he started the engine of his Harley. But growled at himself, no matter how much he hated her she was the only person that could ever get under his skin like this, the only person he allowed to look deep into his soul and the only person that he well and truly fallen for.

He had decided to take the back roads back to the mansion because they where a nicer scenery but took longer. Yet time wasn't an object right now not at 3n the morning he just wanted to clear his head before he got back to a mansion that would be full of screaming people. Back to face Rogue. The one person he didn't think he could face right now. He would end up either killing her, or throwing her to the bed and fucking her brains out. But that didn't seem like a very reliable option seeing as she hated him.

Rogue hadn't got much sleep she woke up at 3 and decided that she would go to the place that she always went when she needed to think or was upset. Right now she was both so it seemed like a good idea. She pulled on her leather trousers that Jubilee had bought her a month ago with a red vest top and her tight leather jacket that had an angel with burning wings on the back. It was a jacket she hadn't worn in a long time. Well since the last time she had commodored Logan's bike.

When she had crept down to the garage and wrote Logan a note saying 'Don't worry your baby is in good hands you taught me remember! Rogue x' she straddled the hunk of metal and off she went. Speeding down the only roads that felt right to ride this powerful machine on, the dirt roads. She took a spin around New York but then stopped at her look out point to over look the city. After all that's what she wanted in the first place. Sitting at the bass of the tree that sat on the hill she hugged her knees.

"If only Remy new where I was…" she trailed off with a sob because he wouldn't care where she was. He didn't want to even know her any more; she was useless apiece of trash to him now. All because of one night and she didn't even do anything wrong.

"Why'd you do it chere? To hurt me…" it echoed in her head like it was being said over and over again to her face. Why hadn't she told him about her being able to control her powers in the first place? "Oh yer because ah wanted it to be a surprise…" she said aloud pushing off the ground and climbing back on to the bike. She intended to ride as fast as she could and if she died then it really didn't matter to her not at the moment anyway.

Speeding down a back road she spots another biker and smiled maybe they will want to race. She was up for something as 'You can't even remember! Now you've turned into a cheap whore' rang in her ears.

Speeding past him easily at over 120mph Remy had to look twice, he hadn't heard it anything else except for him on the road. He saw that the it was a biker who was easily exceeding any kind of speed limit. He had to smile speeding up he was a risk taker and so didn't wasn't to be shown up by this newbe. He was planning on stopping at the bar some way down the road this would just mean he would have to drive faster.

As he got closer he noticed that it was a smaller person not a big biker like he would have expected. When he saw the angel on the back of the jacket he frowned remembering it from somewhere, but not remembering where from. When he speed up a bit more coming to the side of the other biker he saw that not only was it as smaller person but it was a women. A very hott and well equipped women at that. All her curves defined by the leather that cringed to her body. She nodded her head in acknowledgement then to the road. Remy's smirk widened as he heard her rev her engine and race in front of him for him to be left with the sight of her very nicely toned behind. He was only male is what he told himself as he drove up to her side once again, but then thought to himself he had seen that ass before as well.

She couldn't help but giggle. She was having the most fun she had, had in ages and she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Rogue was going to go get a drink from the bar down the road but changed her mind. She had a feeling that this bloke she was racing would want to go the pub so he would stop anyways. She thought she should challenge him some more so she lifted the bike up on one wheel revving it some more really showing off some more then crashing down with a boost of speed and she blow him a kiss as she rod off leaving a dust cloud behind her.

Remy was confused he obviously knew this women but he couldn't remember where from. He had to admit she was really good on a bike but he knew from the way that she rode she was use to bigger bikes and that Harley was nothing to her. He watched her perform a little stunt he had only seen one other person do and that was Logan as he let her ride off in a pill of dust not even bothering to try and catch up with the little vixen. One he knew he wouldn't be able to beat her with his bike being a less speed full make and two because a part of him didn't really want to know who the women was, he would remember her when he wanted to.

He slowed down a bit and rode at a nice relaxing speed towards the biker bar that was just coming into view pulling in he new he would only have the one but that was all he needed to calm his nerves. Yet he didn't know where these nerves had come from. When he got in he decide that he would rest a bit on the rec room sofa because he couldn't be bothered to walk to his room which was the other side of the mansion.

Walking into the rec room he noticed that there was a jacket on the back of the sofa he lifted it up and inspected it and instantly recognised it as the same one as the women on the bike was wearing earlier because to the burning angel on the back. Frowning once more he looked around and couldn't see anyone but it was half 4 in the morning and the only person that is normally awake at this time is hank. But he is always in the med bay.

Rogue poured herself a glass of milk heading to the rec room to watch some TV and read the magazine she had bought, she new she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not now anyway. As she walked in the rec room she stopped dead nearly dropping her glass as well as her magazine. There stood Remy holding her jacket looking as surprised as she was. She looked at him and he looked at her then back at the jacket she could tell he was confused.

He couldn't help it but there was Rogue the one person he hated but wanted so much stood in front of him in a pair of leather pants and a vest top. Showing more skin then he had ever seen her show before. He couldn't help but stair and look her up and down. He noticed that the vest top was as tight as the trousers making her boobs look bigger and showing her belly off. He noticed for the first time she had her belly button done and she had what looked like a tattoo as well. Just knowing that she was the one that had out rode him only minutes ago made him fidget he had to look away fast before he started getting himself even more hott and bothered. He handed her her jacket and walked past her to his room. No matter how far it was he couldn't stay in the same room as her not with her looking like that.

Rogue didn't know what to do he looked stunning standing there with his half windswept hair and his 5 o'clock shadow a bit over grown and his trench coat replaced by a short leather jacket. She just wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him but she new she couldn't. he handed her the jacket and left the room without a word, making her sigh in disappointment. She bent and picked up the magazine lying on the sofa to rest. Knowing that later on in that day would be even more tiring.

Remy leant against his door and laughed at himself he had found his hells angel more like angel from hell.


	4. Game

Games

Rogue decided that she couldn't be bothered to change now may be the right time to tell people she could control her powers. She couldn't help but still be nervous with so much skin on show so she put a shirt on over the top. A shirt that Logan had brought her for her birthday. She knew it was only a matter of time before people would become suspicious of her wearing less cloths anyway. She felt more comfortable in her own skin for once. But she no longer had a lack in her confidence and she bit back harder then before.

The day went on pretty much the same ignoring each other like they had done that morning, neither talking to the other nor even Looking at the other. It came to seven o clock and time to say good-bye to the Professor and Hank for the weekend but in a way Rogue really didn't want them to go. It meant she couldn't be under watch and she could most properly kill Remy if she wanted she knew Logan wouldn't stop her.

The party was in full swing an hour later most people whereon there way to being drunk and Rogue heard her cell phone go off she was walking down the stairs at the moment she answered it she didn't see Remy behind her. She answered the phone knowing it was Sam.

"This is your Mistress speaking do you agree to my every whim?" she then laughed at the sound of Sam's chocking at her answering her phone in such away.

"Can you work tonight" he asked half pleading with her to say yes.

"Nope got a party to show my face at."

"You don't sound to happy about it." She stopped sitting on the stairs and laughed at his awareness.

"Well the love of my life thinks I've slept with you! Of all people ha! And well we aren't together anymore so seeing him is just making me want to kill him," She stopped putting her hands in her hair running her fingers though it. "Do you know what the bastard said to me?" Sam just asked what. "A cheep whore the fucking bastard called me a whore!" She nearly screamed down the phone slamming her fist into the step.

"Chill girl! Just chill! Relax! He don't know what he's missing just don't kill him play with him its better." Sam said trying to calm her down Rogue just had to laugh at his attitude,

"I'm not like that! I'd rather kill him I am an assassin you know. Its how I was brought up to kill people or did my mother not mention that?" she joked with him he just laughed but she wondered if she could kill a person again she knew the first time was an accident but could she really be able to kill a person because she wanted to. She answered her self. She knew se could if needed.

"Well have fun at the party!" he said

"I guess I'll try just for you! See ya Later Sam." She huffed putting the phone down and descending down the steps slowly.

Remy just stood confused at the top of the stairs he wasn't wrong he couldn't be wrong she admitted to it. or maybe he was to angry and heard what he wanted to hear. He just shrugged it off it didn't change anything she didn't want him and he didn't know what to believe, he didn't even want to see her but he had promised Kitty he would stay in for the party. He never went back on his promises. He slid into the shadows and into the room where the party was in full swing.

Rogue entered the kitchen smiled at Logan and nicked the bottle of whisky he had in his hands and stuck her tongue out at him, he just growled at her. She started to dance through people to Kitty where she raised the bottle up high and Kitty looked worried backing up a bit. Scared to touch any of Rogue skin.

"What wrong Kitty to much skin for you?" She just gulped and Rogue smiled "Have a drink?" offering her the bottle. Kitty took it slowly but didn't touch Rogue and Rogue loved her cautiousness. "Would I be dressed like this if it was an issue to touch?" This confused Kitty more.

"Are you drunk Rogue?" she asked a bit worried for her friend.

"Nope just finally have my control!" she winked at kitty and Kitty's mouth dropped then she jumped on Rogue for a big hug screaming "Ahhhhhhh YES!" this drew everyone's attention because they all thought that something was going on or that something was wrong! Kitty then let go of Rogue finally then started to jump up and down then she jumped on her again. This is how Rogue knew that Kitty was just a bit Tipsy.

"Okay okay okay you can get off me now!" Rogue chocked unable to breath because she was holing on to tightly.

"I knew you would be able to do it soon Oh my GOD I'm like so happy for you!" She then ran off screaming Jubilees name and also mentioning something about shopping which made Rogue cringe. Rogue hated shopping and some how she knew Kitty was going o make a lot of excuses to go shopping now that Rogue could touch she just sighed. Turning around still holding the whisky Bobbie gave her a wicked smile. He had always had a crush on her but she really wasn't interested in little boys.

"So who's up for a game of truth or dare? Spin the bottle style." Rogue laughed, "We're not thirteen Bobbie"

"That's why you play it with my rules who's in?" he asked some people looked at each other than nodded. "So we obviously all sit around in a circle and I'll start I spin the bottle choosing lets say truth and who ever it lands on has to ask me something or give me something I need to do as a dare if I forfeit or wont do it I spend 7 minutes in the closet with someone I hate."

"Sounds like it could be a laugh" said Kurt. Ray, Amara, Kitty and Jubilee were in as well when they came back. Rogue, Sam Tabby, Roberto and Remy also.

"Okay Like so I'll start!" said Kitty bubbly a bit tipsy already. She never could hold her drink well. She said Dare and spun the bottle, it wasn't like her to be so courageous but the when it landed on Ray she groaned.

"You can ask any of us if we have a better one than you think and get her do it." Said Bobbie butting in telling Ray thinking that he wouldn't know any good dares.

"Tis cool man I have one." He smiled then said looking over at Kitty's face loving the way she looked a bit scared, "Dare you to act like a porn star!" They're where some gasps but some laughed. Earning from the guys, good one, nice, she won't do it and more laughing. Kitty was just plain shocked as if he had asked her what size boob's she had she sat there and gave Ray evils. "What you to chicken?" he egged her on raizing his eye brow.

"No its just like embarrassing!" she exclaimed Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Give over ray" said Jubilee sticking up for kitty.

"Okay okay Okay it is a bit much seeing as we ent drunk enough yet okay hummmmm" he thought then started smiling again "Dare you to show us your tattoo" her eyes opened in shock again

"Like how'd you know about that?" she hadn't told anyone.

"Have my ways" he said she sighed taking her jacket off and then lifting her top up slightly until her bra was seen and there it was a purple dragon right under her left breast. Some one whistled but she ignored it. Ray looked at more than the dragon and Rogue just rolled her eyes at his immaturity. He then took the bottle and spun it saying dare, landing on jubilee who was smirking so much it was pay back time was all Rogue could think that look meant.

"Dare you to go and make sex noises outside Scotts room 'him and jean are in there watching a dvd'" she improvised. He jumped up running up the stairs followed by Bobbie and 5 minutes later they came down laughing their heads off and Scott was shouting down the stairs at them. Every one had to laugh it was really funny. Jubilee just took the bottle and spun the bottle saying truth it ended on Remy.

"Did you sleep with Bobbie last week?" he asked her blatantly knowing it would cause an argument because the two of them had an argument the day after and now they weren't speak to each other. But to his disappointment it didn't because she just smiled.

"I don't kiss and tell so I guess that means I'm the cupboard with emmmm Bobbie." Bobbie just groaned knowing it was going to be a long 7 minutes of listening to her shouting at him. Remy spun the bottle saying Dare and it landed on Kurt.

"Dare you to- " he was cut off by Rogue

"I have a good one" she looked over at her brother and just gave Remy evils. Walking over to Kurt and sitting in front of him she leant into him saying "Dare him to strip naked and do 6 laps in the pool" she whispered into his ear.

"But it's like winter!" Kurt whispered back really quite shocked that his sister thought of something cruel for her boyfriend. Which made him wonder if they where still together seeing as he hadn't seen them talking for a couple of days now.

"He disserves it, He's a bastard," she hissed quietly to him sitting back in her place. Kurt looked at Rogue who gave him a do it look and then he smiled he did actually think it was a good idea.

"Okay Remy my man I dare you to strip and do 6 full laps in the pool but naked." Remy looked over at Rogue knowing it was her idea and he saw her smile innocently drinking her whisky, which was Logan's he also noticed.

"Non" he said shocking everyone they all knew him as a carefree guy who would do anything you dared him to. But Remy had another idea he would be spending 7 minutes in the cupboard with Rogue they could scream at each other and get it over with. He wasn't going to get the flu for her, it would annoy him even more that it would please her.

"okay emm" Kurt had to think about who Hated Remy and then he remembered Rogues words and said "Rogue" she growled getting up in a huff and walking out the room Rogue leading. Some of the people looked confused and as soon as Remy and Rogue where out of earshot Kurt tried to explain what he thought had happened and that they properly weren't together any more.

Rogue opened the door shoved Remy in the cupboard hard and shut it behind her there weren't any lights but she didn't care she just leaned on the wall. "So here you are Remy with a cheep whore how does it feel?" she hissed at him. Remy stood up and leaned against the other wall opposite her he could see in the dark because of his eyes.

"Look I didn't mean that I was angry I'm sorry I guess it's your body you can do what you like with It." he said trying not to be jealous.

"Oh yeah! And you really think I'd lose my fucking virginity to Sam! He's My Boss for fuck sakes!" she shouted at him. Remy cleared his throat

"I don't know what I was thinking okay I was just mad that you didn't tell me you where learning to control your power and then I saw you drunk with him and then I just assumed." It was hard for Remy to swallow his pride and Rogue just laughed taking a step forward hopping it was closer to him.

"So you thought it would be okay to call me names! Shout at everything and me just because you assumed something! We where over because you wanted to get a quick fuck did you not so don't you think that assuming something would be out the window if we weren't together. You shouldn't have even been jealous in the first place!" she still shouted Remy bowed his head she was right and had every right to shout at him.

He had no idea how he was going to make this all all right again, and by the sounds of it he had a lot of apologies to be saying. He noticed that she was closer to him that she was before and breathing heavily from the anger that was in her veins. He couldn't help it he smiled.

"So you can touch?" he asked it lowly allowing his fingers to trace up her arm softly.

"Yes Remy I can." She didn't want to be angry any more not with him and his touch felt exciting but she couldn't help but be so pissed off. He stepped forward she stepped back bumping into the wall. He had her trapped and she didn't know what to do but she looked up into his red eyes with anger. Remy didn't know what to do but he thought he would do what his instincts where telling him. He leaned closer to her and his lips smashed on her hers.

She half squealed half sighed at the feel of his lips it was a fast angry kiss displaying all the emotion that was in the air. Her hand was in his hair pulling slightly his tongue demanding rough and she moaned. When she moaned she knocked herself back to her senses and realise what she was doing. She pushed him hard then ran up to her room and locked the door.

Remy didn't know what possessive to do it but he was sure glad he did she was a wild sprit behind everything else. He knew he had a lot of jeswe desorie's to be saying. But for now he just watched her run from him but he hoped it wasn't out of his life.

Rogue fell to the floor as soon as her door was shut and cried she should not have allowed him to do that to her she hated him for being such an asshole. But she still loved him and a part of her knew that and it angered her even more. She didn't know if she could put up with his jealous for Sam if he could assume once he could do it again she didn't know what to do.

She ended up crying herself to sleep so confused she had no idea what she was going to do. She hated Remy so much for saying all the things he did but she love him and nothing would ever stop her heart from making dreams of him and her. She finally passed out from exhausted she laid with tears on her checks, a smile on her face and a hand barely touch her lips

She honestly had no idea what she was going to do not any more.


End file.
